Sweet Songs
by Flaminia Grisandole
Summary: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes treats are at it again... Warnings:slash hr


**A/N:** I wrote this for a First Lines Challenge on the HarryandRon Community site.Hope you enjoy!

**Sweet Songs**

Note to self: Never accept a box of sweets from the twins, ever EVER again.

I should have realized my stupidity before I even broke the seal and shoved the cherry-flavored gummy into my mouth. But it was too late by then, and I stood outside Flourish and Blotts watching a group of new Hogwarts students bustling around getting their books for classes. It was almost time for the new term to start.

Absently, I reached for another candy when I heard the guitar tune in my head. Quickly I turned to see where the music was coming from when my mouth opened and the words poured out.

_**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

It was last September when we battled against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Almost a month-long battle; it had been hard and horrible. Many people were lost in that battle.

_**Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

I would not be returning to Hogwarts this year. After the final defeat, those of my classmates that survived went back to finish our last year, working hard to make up for the last month. But much to Hermione's relief, she, Ron and I completed our Wizarding education. All seven years.

_**Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

Damn if it didn't start to rain then. And watching the students reminded me of the causalities. Those who never got to finish. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the words I could not control coming out of my mouth. They were reminding me what I was trying so hard to forget. Why I had been dreading the end of summer so much.

_**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

_**Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

Graduation time came with mixed blessings. Again I was reminded of all that was lost. But I was also reminded of all that was accomplished. All that was saved.

_**Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends. **_

The rain was really coming down now and people were beginning to stare at me. I headed back to Fred and George's shop before the next refrain began pouring from my lips—a repeated chorus drudging up sad hurtful memories. Memories that haunted my dreams.

_**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones and their families lost in a horrible explosion.

_**Like my fathers come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.**_

Hagrid and Grawp fighting to the death against a group of Death Eaters.

**_Wake me up when September ends. _**

Hermione's home destroyed and her father losing his sight as he stood up for his family and his home.

**_Wake me up when September ends._**

Ron, captured and tortured, almost to the death before I finally was able to find him.

I entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as the melody in my head finished. Oddly, the rain let up outside and the sun peeked through the clouds.

Fred was behind the counter and smirked at me. Righteous prat. He probably already knew.

"What the blood…" My rant was cut off when the person I wanted to see the least right now rounded the corner.

"Hiya, Harry! Fred had just finished telling me that you had just left here," Ron walked over to me, that stupid beautiful smile on his face. Thanks to the genius of Madame Pomfrey he had been able to make a full recovery. Although I know he, like myself was often troubled by memories and dreams.

"Your git brothers gave me this…" I groaned. A new melody started to play in my head. Just what I didn't need…

_**desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you**_

Fred grinned smugly and called for George to come out to witness their success. Ron blinked at me in confusion. This was exactly the reason I knew I couldn't face Ron while under the influence of a Wheezes sweet. All this time, even staying with him at the Burrow, I had kept it hidden. Now it was going to be ruined by a stupid sweet-induced song.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

George and Fred slapped hands in triumph and began to whisper enthusiastically about mass production. Ron's eye widened and he swallowed hard. Undeterred by the song, I took a step forward as I continued.

_**forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now **_

The tune changed tempo and my voice went louder as I barreled on.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

Fred and George had fallen silent suddenly. It seems they finally caught on to the words of the song. I was only partially aware of anyone but Ron—his wide blue eyes bright and locked on mine.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you**_

I shuffled closer to my best mate. Was the sweet making me hallucinate? Or did Ron take a step towards me, too?

_**there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else**_

The tempo slowed a bit. Ron bit his lip and looked at me shyly. All my emotions were pouring through these lyrics.

_**desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you **_

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

"Ron…" Fred called over to us warningly. I held out my hand out to my best mate, singing my heart out.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you**_

There seemed to be some frantic rustling behind the counter.

_**just hanging by a moment**_

Ron's hand met mine and our fingers entwined perfectly.

_**hanging by a moment**_

"No!"

_**hanging by a moment**_

Ron's other hand was tangling in my hair, pulling my face towards his.

"Don't!"

_**hanging by a moment here with you**_

Our lips met in a sweet, sensuous kiss, the twins and the crowd we had obliviously attracted, forgotten for a few long moments.

When we finally broke apart, I realized the melody had left my head. Thank Merlin! The sweets wore off…

Wait. Ron was staring at me and licking his lips. His deep dark blue eyes slid hungrily up and down my body. He pulled me to him, bumping into me to a rhythm playing in his head.

"Bloody hell! Get the antidote!" George yelled. Vaguely I was aware of some more scrambling behind the counter and rifling in drawers and on shelves. Instead I was much more interested in Ron grinding his erection into mine to a hard tempo.

Then he began to sing.

_**you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you**_

He clutched my arse and bit my neck. I clung to him as my knees almost gave out.

**_help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_**

His breath was heavy in my ear, and I knew if he kept up that wonderful grinding I would be in need of a change of pants soon.

**_I want to fu…_**

Suddenly Ron was ripped from my arms with such force that I fell to the floor on my arse. Blinking away my lust-filled daze, I noticed that across the store, the twins wrestled Ron to the floor. They were shoving some sort of candy down his throat.

After they had successfully got it down, they released their brother. It seemed the singing had stopped. I couldn't help but be a little saddened by that fact.

After a deep breath, pushed myself up and smoothed the front of my shirt down. Sheepishly I looked over at Ron who was now standing and patting down his fiery red hair. He caught me watching him and gave me a half smile.

"Go and get outta here, you gits," Fred said, pointedly.

"Maybe we can do a little business from this escapade." George said, nodding towards the group of watching customers, slowly breaking apart once they saw the show seemed to be over.

Ron pulled the hem of his shirt down and squared his shoulders before he marched towards me. Without uttering a word, he took me by the arm and led me to the nearest Apparation point back to his room at the Burrow.

I still feel it was unwise to accept sweets from the twins. But I did learn something new today.

Ron really enjoys his music.

Song credits (In order of appearance):

"Wake Me Up When September Ends"—Green Day 

"Hanging By a Moment"—Lifehouse

"Closer"—Nine Inch Nails

Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
